Sixteen and Stupid
by MelancholyofAngel
Summary: "Wanna run away with me?" "Hell no."


It starts with a normal day in the lives of a pink haired pyromaniac and a blonde girl who just wants some coffee and a not-possibly-insane best friend.

A piece of crumpled paper lands atop Lucy's precious notebook (which is pink and like, _totally_ worth the twenty jewels) during homeroom. She glares at it, and then at its sender, who happens to sit right next to her. Natsu grins, motioning for her to read it, despite knowing how much passing notes annoyed her.

_** …. Yo.**_

It reads in his messy scrawl. She facepalms, and tosses it back at his head, uncapping her pen once more and scowling determinedly at the board where the substitute teacher (Mr. Clive was out passed out in an alcohol-induced coma again) demands full, rapt attention.

Still, out of the corner of her eye, she sees him pout a little, and write something else of the paper, before throwing it back onto her desk. Her eyes twitch, and her head is pounding from the exhaustion and fatigue of an entire night spent studying, but she reads the note anyway, if only to appease his persistent nature.

_** That was mean, Luce! That really hurt me, deep down, in my left atrium. **_

At this, she smiles a bit and decides to grace the pink haired boy with a reply.

_Do you even know where your left atrium is?_

His face brightens when the paper once again soars through the air, and he snatches it just a moment before the substitute turns around to point out a key concept on the board. His tan, calloused hand grasps his pencil, and he scribbles something down. She wonders if she'll even be able to read it.

_** I know where my left atrium is! It's…. To the left, yeah… **_

_No, you idiot! It's one of the four chambers of the heart! _

_** … Oh. **_

She sighs, brushing back a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear, before returning her attention to the front, where the substitute is still speaking monotonously about how "this will all be used in your futures, so make sure to study carefully" and all that crap. The scratching of the dull pencil next to her causes her ears to ring, and she fights the urge to slap the boy upside the head.

_** Luce, you know I'm smartically-challenged!**_

_"Smartically" isn't even a word! It's "academically challenged"! Sheesh, did you even go to third grade? _

The notes stop for a while, but she takes in the fact that his onyx gaze is solely focused on her. He's never looked so serious, and it worries her a bit. Maybe she'd been too harsh?

_ Hey, I'm sorry. I know you went to third grade—you pantsed me on the first day of school, remember?_

There is no reply, until finally, a new scrap of paper lands on her desk. The blonde unfolds it eagerly, and stares at the small, oddly neat script.

_** Wanna run away with me?**_

Lucy looks up to meet his gaze with an unimpressed stare. With a great flourish of her shiny pen, she writes back:

_Hell no._

_** Aw, come on, Luce, it'll be fun! Just you, me, and Happy, of course! Like old times! **_

_"Old times"? Do you know how much trouble we got into back then?! _

She shudders, remembering the time when Natsu had eaten Erza's tenth birthday cake, and had blamed it on Lucy. She still has nightmares.

_** You're no fun.**_

_And you're stupid._

_** Touché. **_

_You don't even know what that means!_

_** So I do not.**_

She can almost hear his mockingly wise tone in the gray graphite. However, their banter is refreshing, and enough to get her mind off of the substitute's long, pointless lecture.

_You're impossible._

_** Why, thank you, thank you very much. Now, is there anything I can do to change your mind?**_

_Nothing._

Lucy tries to remain adamant, but if he pulls the puppy-dog face, then she's doomed.

_** How about this?**_

She stares, mortified, and he shoves back his chair and stands up. The class's attention turns to him, and even the substitute is silent. With a flash of swift movement, he is on one knee, clasping her hands dramatically with a wide, cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"The hell is wrong with you, flame-brain?"

"Keep it in your pants, Natsu."

"Aw, Lu-chan! Heehee!"

Natsu pulls her towards the window, pulling it open with a loud bang. He then turns his head to his classmates, who wolf-whistle and mock, gesturing wildly with his hands and flailing his limbs spastically in a rush of sugar-coated excitement.

The substitute regains her senses, and begins to protest, "M-Mr. Dragneel, Ms. Heartfilia! W-what do you think you're doi—"

"Hey, guys! Luce is goin' on an adventure with me! Ya hear? Good, now have fun learning your shit physics, losers!—_we're_ going places!"

And with that, she is dragged out the window, but strangely enough,

She doesn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! Looks like 'm not dead after all! Surprise, surprise! Sorry about the wait guys, I've just had a case of writer's block and school blues. Don't worry, I'll try and update all of my stories soon! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
